the_shinobis_legacy_tslfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujin
Vypz5dqn0c221.jpg Background Information Cantos I–II An outcast of a slaughtered temple hidden beneath the Ninja world, two boys are known as Raijin and Fujin were born. In some cultures within the shinobi world, women were often expected to be virtuous and submissive. They were often known as prizes when conquering villages. In eyes women were greater than gold itself, One woman, in particular, a Geisha found herself with a family well a husband and wife. They couldn’t bear children. Historically a Geisha relationship with the male is very different from that of his wife. The ideal geisha shows her skill, while the ideal wife is modest. Rangiku found work to support her family, their names aren't important. The reason for this is because her mother is the only person she sees a family. So she set sail to an extremist temple who agreed to pay her to live on their island. She experienced many of their cultures until.She found love, brother of the husband was a local farmer to the land. While her relationship developed, one of her clients diminished. They needed to bear children in order to provide their ritual. The ritual would bring them eternal blessings within the afterlife “they believed”. The brother being apart of this family unwisely asked Rangiku to bless his family. She accepted. Only because of the love she had for him. He asked her to accept his beliefs, and as blindly as love is she accepted him for worse. Japan_no.jpg|Picture of their mother Cantos ' III–IV '''Several months later it was born. But not without defect May 18, the spawn seen the light of day for the first time. His appearance was an eyesore at first glance, the baby possessed big shoulders that appeared as large bags. They named him Fujin. With such child the family praised Fujin like their own, Rangiku wasn’t allowed near her own child. When she confused herself to her lover even he had turned his back on her. Their love was not as strong as his religion. But as months passed things shifted and turned. As something so rare that he was only told to be a legend. There was another boy. He was called Raijin. ' '''Cantos V-VI A curse on the land, the family believed this child was rejected from the Gods. As the brother, Raijin who lurked inside his own brother finally showed himself. Blame quickly went to the mother. Who turned to a God. She prayed every day for a child of her own like the wife once did and when her prayers were answered she did the only thing she believed was right. She killed the family. Her God believed in death and in their blood she was able to take her children. ' 'Personality & Behavior Rajin sees himself as "The Chosen One,". He is somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, generally acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy as well as taking several opportunities to stroke his own ego. He is largely hostile towards figures of authority and feels little incentive to follow orders with which he disagrees, earning him the distinction of being a loose cannon of sorts. He is also rather quick-tempered, resorting more often to steel-fisted violence than calm negotiation to settle disputes. He has a reputation for being foul-mouthed and is an incurably sarcastic cynic, only too happy to bluntly and harshly relieve others of their comfortable delusions regarding god, reality, or their own self-importance. Fujin is a young boy of principle and philosophy. He believes that there is no loss in losing, after all, you will learn something from loss itself. To him, he believes that since he could find, cater and provide for himself. He is absolutely sure and courageous that he could definitely find his way through life itself. Fujin is a prophet of restraint, being around his brother Raijin he has learned how to control and mend his anger to lust to his own goal. But just like his brother Fuijin also displayed a propensity towards impatience and an inability to sit still for long, which perhaps contributes to his love of travel. 'Appearance' The two boys hold both a tattoo of the pic below or above. Raijin has the symbol of an upside down triangle on the right side of his neck while Fujin holds the same mark on his left. 86faa5df9e77afd9a7a160c4f8c3393f.jpg Abilities Fujin & Raijin’s unnamed kekkei Genkai gives them the unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. The two brothers usually use this ability to share the same body but can also use it to merge with the bodies of others and destroy the host's cells from the inside.(Unlearned) When either brother is in need of assistance, They bring out some of their body parts to aid either in blocking or attacking. Their arms and legs can emerge to increase the force and quantity to his physical attacks. If needed, Raijin can separate so that the two can attack independently. While this can be an effective way of double-teaming an opponent. Another perk is they can merge with each other to heal. This way, their healing rate is much faster than that of a normal human's, though it depletes a large amount of chakra. Raijin's Databook Fujin's Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line * Training * Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)